codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Franz Hopper Returns Part 2
Franz Hopper Returns Part 2 is the 2nd half of the 2 part episode and it is the ninth episode of season 9 and the 199th episode of Code Lyoko. Plot Last Time on Code Lyoko, The heroes were in Romania unaware why they ended up there, then Jeremy had found tons of Replika's all over Romania. The Warriors realize that the crew of the Malevolence had survived the crash explosion after it crashed into the moon thanks to Jeremy in episode 6, as XANA had made Battle Droid Control Ships and showed himself with warriors of the Marvolence Legion to fight the warriors. Meanwhile in the Factory in Serbia, Jeremy discovers Franz Hopper who had returned from Lyoko and is still alive decides to help our heroes with the XANA blockade. Part 2..................... Meanwhile in Moscow Russia, Marshall Jon and General Allah had survived with their Delinquent, Assassin, Mercenary and Terrorist goons from the explosion of the Malevolence. They have been seen observing XANA robots create Battle Droids and Battle Droid Control Ships. Jon sneers as he knows that Ravanah will be proud of XANA's work and his leadership of the thugs. Then Ravanah appeared on Screen to demand a report with his companion Akia at his side. Marshall Jon told Ravanah that they are successfuly completeing their army for the takeover of the world. Ravanah laughs with glee and then orders Jon to have XANA and the robots kill the warriors. At the factory in Romania, Jeremy stares in awe as Franz Hopper arrives. Dr. Hopper then tells Jeremy to help him with the work so they can destroy the blockade of XANA, unfortunately a Nepalise gangboss known as Charlie Liu arrives with an army of Nepalise Gangbearers and Assassins aided by Marvolence Cultists. Jeremy distracts the Cultists as Franz Hopper hacks the blockade. Franz Hopper finally finishes hacking the XANA blockade, which unfortunately XANA arrives as chokes Jeremy. XANA orders Dr. Hopper to unhack his blockade or Jeremy dies by his bare hand and Dr. Hopper will be blamed for the death. Dr. Hopper refuses and saves Jeremy from XANA and the thugs, and tornado kicks Charlie Liu in his face which resulted in many of his thugs got mad and attacked him. In Burachest Romania, The people of Romania were panicking at the sight of the Battle Droid Control Ships launching Battle Droids who are shooting at them. A Romanian citizen said this horribly reminded him when Romania was a communist state under dominance of Nicole Ceascu. Then Romanian gangsters arrived to get involved in the violence until Ulrich fought them all off with Yumi, Odd, Aileta, Mei Mei, Yukino, Illya and Omar. Omar stated that this reminded him of Libya when his parents were killed by the police under Gaddafi's orders as violence raged in Libya. The Romanian police tried to escort the Lyoko warriors to safety unfortunately they failed as the Lyoko Warriors stunned them and escaped to fight XANA's Battle Droid Army. In the factory in Romania, Franz Hopper was retreating with Jeremy to escape the wrath of the Marvolence Cult and XANA. Franz Hopper escaped as he arrived at the fight scene with the Lyoko Warriors fighting Battle Droids. Hopper thought somebody was filming for a Star Wars Movie. Then he met up the Lyoko warriors who stare at him with awe as Aelita then screams with joy "FATHER!!!". Then Jeremy explained what the heck was going on, as a Giant Horde of Romanian gangsters led by a Russian Mercenary started to attack the gang and Dr. Hopper. Dr. Hopper orders the warriors to get in a car with Romanian Policemen as they head to safety and get away from the war zone. The Lyoko warriors wonder what is going on. Dr. Hopper tells them that he is having them located somewhere safe with him until they find a way to get to Russia to confront Marshall Jon and his army and then find the Marvolence Legion in Nepal. Meanwhile Xana and General Allah were planning their next attack and which next time they will be ready for the Lyoko Warriors once they returned and planned to fight them again. Play End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWcpargXUM8 Category:Code Lyoko Reborn